The Firsts and Lasts of Sunset
by Friends4ever55
Summary: Season 5 final alternate ending…Ty and Amy's life after the proposal. What If Amy hadn't mentioned not wanting to be tied down? And Ty had remembered his jacket…The summary sucks…sorry. Better read!
1. Here's what happened

**A/N: Okay this is my first Heartland story! Please be nice! And Review! For the whole story I DO NOT OWN HEARTLAND! If I did Amy and Ty would have been together sooner than they were…**

**Summary: Season 5 final alternate ending…Ty and Amy's life after the proposal. What If Amy hadn't mentioned not wanting to be tied down? And Ty had remembered his jacket…The summary sucks…sorry. Better read!**

**Ty's POV**

I sat by the fire while I waited for Amy to put Katie; her niece, down for bed. Amy's dog, Lobo was resting on my lap and most of the couch. I saw Amy coming out of Katie's room. She saw us and laughed. "Come on, get off." She lightly pushed Lobo of the couch, so we could sit together.

"Well, Katie's asleep." She told me sitting by me. I wrapped my arms around her "It's so nice to have the house to ourselves." She told me

"Yeah." I replied I then brought up her audition "You turned down Dark Horse huh."

She looked a little disappointed about it but then spoke "Yeah. I was so nervous, for than audition…"

"Well you didn't look it." I told her remembering how beautiful and graceful she looked up on those horses

"I felt it. I don't know I just…It's not for me. I-I don't belong in that world." She glanced at me

I gave that a thought for a moment before telling her, "Does that mean that you think you belong here?" _With me. _I thought to myself.

Her lips curled up into a smile "Maybe." She nodded

"I'm glad." I told her

"His offer made me realize something, even though dark horse isn't the right path for me, there is so much more out there, we shouldn't be worried about you going off to university. Okay…I shouldn't be worried about you going off." She told me "Look at grandpa, he's on his way to Paris, how exciting is that?" she laughed "We should just never…"

A cry interrupted Amy. Katie's wails came though the baby monitor. "I'll be back." She told me

"I've got to go get some fire wood. I'll be back." I told her as she got up and went to Katie's room

I threw my jacket on and headed off outside for some fire wood. I stood out on the porch and pulled the ring out of my pocket. I have tomorrow planned out; I was going to propose to Amy.

I grabbed some wood and headed in the house to see Amy holding Katie on the couch. "She didn't go back to sleep I see." I commented from behind

"No. I thought she might be hungry, but she refused her bottle, so I think she misses Lou and Peter." She said cooing at the baby

I put the wood into the fire and took my jacket off and put it on the couch. I took my seat next to Amy and Katie. I put my arm around her shoulders and cooed at Katie. "Hey, Ty." Amy said

"Yeah." I kissed her cheek

"I know you worry about being…like your dad, but you won't be. I see you with Katie and I know you will treat our kids just the same. You will make a great dad." She handed me an almost asleep Katie and got up

"Where are you going?" I whispered

"The restroom." She said hurrying out of the room

"What do you think Katie; would I be a good daddy?" I asked the little infant in my arms.

****The next Morning****

**Amy's POV**

I woke up to sunshine streaming through the curtains in my room. I don't remember going to my room last night. I got up and walked out to the living room. No one was there, just a nice folded blanket on top of a pillow. Ty was cooking breakfast…

"Hey." I walked into the kitchen

"Morning." He kissed me

"I see Katie was an early riser today." I kissed my nieces head

"Yeah. I didn't want her to wake you, so she's helping me make breakfast. Right Katie." The baby giggled with delight

"You are so cute." I kissed Ty and took Katie from him

"I know. But you are cuter." He kissed me "So what are your plans for today?"

"Ummm. Wait for Lou to get back, then get ready and work with the horses I guess why?" I told him

"I just want to spend the day with you and only you." He kissed me long and slow. He took Katie from me again, "Go get ready."

"You sure?" I asked him

"Yeah, we'll be fine." He told me

"Okay." I headed back to the bathroom to get ready

**Lou's POV**

"Morning." I said to Peter as we lay awake in bed

"Morning." He kissed me

"I miss Katie." I told him

"Me too. Let's get ready so we can go pick her up." He told me as he got out of bed

I slide out of the bed and headed towards our overnight bag and got some clothes and changed. A few minutes later we were in our car on our way back to the house. We walked in the door to smell bacon and eggs. I walked into the kitchen to see Ty with Katie in his arms. "Hey." I said rushing over to take my baby

"Hey. Amy's in the shower, she should be out soon." He told me I handed Katie to Peter and pulled Ty aside "Are you going to ask her today?" I whispered

"Shhhh. I don't want her to suspect anything." He told me

"Hey Peter! Where's Lou?" Amy's voice came from the kitchen

"Here I am." I said coming into the room "Hey sis. How was Katie?"

"A perfect angle. As always." She told me

"That's great!" I told her excited for what was to come of today

"Yeah, well I've got to go work with Spartan, so I'll see you later." She told me

"I'll come with you." Ty said hurrying to catch up with her

They headed out to the barn to track up the horses.

**Ty's POV**

Sunset was to set at exactly 4:57; Amy and I were set to be at a picnic at the top of the hill, with no distractions. Just us. Peter and Lou were going to be in the house with Katie, and Mallory is in Nashville, and Jake is in Pairs. And Tim…well I don't know where he is.

I was in the barn brushing down Harley then I would brush Spartan. I talked to Lou and we had a plan to get Amy off the ranch for a little while, during this time I will set up our picnic. This was a perfect time to ask her. This was a special time for us; it was when we first kissed all those years ago.

I heard someone behind me. "Hey Amy." I kissed her

"Hey…What are you doing?" she looked at me puzzled

"Harley just looked a little lonely so I thought I'd brush him, we haven't gone for a trail ride in a while he's probably just ready to." I lied

"We should go for a trail ride…later today maybe. Lou told me that the new horse needs a certain kind of feed so I'm going to go to town and get it and maybe catch up with Soraya before she leaves for London…Is that okay?" she asked me

"Perfect. I'll see you later." We kissed and then she left for Maggie's

I quickly put Harley in his stall and brushed out Spartan. I headed over to get the saddles and polish them when I saw blond hair out of the corner of my eye. I turned to find Ashley and a…baby.

"Ashley? What are you doing here?" I asked her

"Is Caleb here?" her lip quivered

"In the loft. Who is this?" I asked

"His daughter…" she hurried up hiding the baby in her coat

"Ashley?" I heard Caleb ask

"I'm so sorry!" she cried "I shouldn't have hid from you, but I did because I was scared." I heard her say

"Is this?"

"Our daughter." I could hear a small smile in her voice

"Ash…I wish you would have told me, who knows?" he asked

"Only Ty, he asked on my way up here." She told him

After than I only heard them apologizing and cooing over their new baby girl.

I finished shinning the saddles and then it was 4, o'clock when Amy texted me.

**From: Amy **

On my way back. I love you. _Received 4:01_

**From: Ty **

I love you too. _Sent 4:02_

I saddled the horses and tied them up outside while I ran in to get the picnic Lou packed for us. I hooked it on Harleys Saddle bag and waited for Amy to get back.

It was 4:49 and still no sign of Amy. I looked over her text again and didn't understand where she was. Sunset was soon, where was she? I saw Lou running out to me. "Amy's been in an accident you have to go! Now I'll get the horses!" That put me in motion quicker than anything in my life. I grabbed my keys and raced to the hospital where Amy was.

****5:15****

I raced into the hospital and rushed to the nurse's desk. "Amy Fleming!" I said

"Relation?" she asked. I didn't have time for this crap!

"Fiancé!" I said knowing only immediate family were allowed to see her

"Room 112." She said pointing down the hall

"Thanks!" I said already heading down the hall in search of room 112.

I found it at the end of the hall, and I opened the door. What I saw made me stop dead in my tracks. She was hooked up to a few wires and had an IV. She had scratches all over her face. "Amy? Please Amy be okay." I sat down by her bed

"Ty?" she mumbled "Ty. I need Ty." She moved her head back and forth she was dreaming about me

"Amy." I rubbed her hand "I'm right here." She opened her eyes and looked around. "Where am I?" she asked

"You were in an accident. It was bad. But it's okay you're okay." I told her

"Peter's car…" she sighed "I said I'd be carful."

"Don't worry about that now; you just focus on getting better."

"What about our trail ride…I was looking forward to it. Just you and me for a while out in the pasture away from life." She told me

"Amy it's okay we can go another time, the sun is still setting and I want to do this today…" I mumbled that last part

"Amy…this isn't the romantic day I had planned for you, but it will have to do. I gave you this promise ring…" I lifted her left hand "at sunset 3 years ago. We first kissed at sunset, and a lot of our firsts have been at sunset. And I want this one to be at sunset too…"

"Ty? What are you talking about?" she asked

"Amy Fleming will you marry me, and love me for the rest of my life?" I asked me

"Oh…Ty. Yes…of course. I love you so much." She tried to sit up, but just fell back

"Don't strain yourself, I'll come to you." I got up and slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her

"When can we go home?" she asked

"In a few days then…I will propose right, we will have the romantic evening I planned." I told her

"That sounds per-perfect." She yawned

"Rest. You've had a long day, you need to rest." I kissed her forehead as she fell asleep

I started to doze off in the hospital chair only to be woken up by Amy screaming. "NO! Chase stop it!" she turned back and forth in bed "No! I love him! I love Ty!" she cried

I got up from the chair and gently grabbed her shoulders. "Amy. Wake up!" she opened her eyes. "Ty?" she was crying

"Shhhh. I'm here…but I think we need to talk. What were you dreaming about?" I asked taking her hand in mine trying to tell her whatever it is I'm not mad

"A—A few weeks ago, you were out doing something with Grandpa…when Chase stopped by. I was in the barn; I had my back to him. He came over and snaked his arms around my waist." She took a breath "I thought…it was you. So I turned around and saw him. I tried to get out of his grasp, but he pushed me into a wall…He started to kiss me." She shook with fear

"You don't have to go on…but why didn't you tell me?" I asked her

"Because nothing happened on my part…and I was ashamed." She hung her head and took a deep breath "He tried to make me go up to the loft, but I refused…so he then started pulling at my clothes—trying to get then off…that was when Grandpas truck pulled in…he bolted and I ran up to the loft to hide and get together." She sighed tears rolling down her cheeks

"Amy…I love you…I just wish you had told me." I kissed her cheek

Just then a knock came on the door and the doctor came in. "Miss. Fleming? May I speak with you in private for a moment?" she asked

"Ty can stay…" she told them

"Okay, Miss Fleming your test results came back…you're pregnant…"

** A/N: Should I continue this story? That's your call! Please review and I will update as soon as I can. I have been crazy busy and this took me like a week to finish because I didn't have time so tell me your thoughts!**


	2. What if?

**Sorry it took me so long! Season 6 is making me CRAZY! Anyone else?**

**Ty's POV**

"Excuse me?" Amy gasped in shock

"Miss Fleming you're pregnant." The doctor repeated shutting his folder and leaving the room

"Ty…it—it has to be yours…there's no one else! I promise…" She was nearly begging me with tears furiously rolling down her cheeks

"Amy…Amy calm down…I know it's okay." I rubbed small circles in her back trying to sooth her tears

"Oh…what's granddad going to think? Or Lou…or dad!?" she cried

"What about you?" I asked her

"I'm scared…no I'm terrified." She whispered crying

"I am too Amy…but we can do this; I know we can, we can get married and move into…" I tried hard to think. The trailer was not fit for a couple let alone a baby. Then Katie was in the guest room and Jack would not let me in the house…he might never let me near Amy again for that matter.

"I talked to one of the workers at Maggie's and they said they were finishing Peter and Lou's house in the next week or two." She sniffed

"So by the time the—baby comes." I understood. I didn't know how I was so calm I am going to be a father.

"Hopefully…" she whispered then spoke up "Ty I, I can't do this! I am going to be the worst mother ever!" she started sobbing again

"Amy!" I gently scolded her "That is such a lie…you know what to expect, we went through this with Lou remember." I grabbed her hand

"How long?" she asked

"How long what?" I asked confused

"How far along am I?" she asked trying to calculate the dates in her head "It was…a few weeks ago in the loft wasn't it?"

"So...3 weeks?" I questioned

"Around there." She yawned

"Rest we can talk about…the baby, later." I kissed her forehead as she closed her eyes her breathing still a little uneven.

A few minutes later her breathing evened out and I was sure she was asleep; I silently snuck out and pulled out my phone. I dialed Lou's number and it rang once before her frantic voice answered. "Ty! Why haven't you called? I've been worried sick!"

"Sorry, calm down. We ran into some things we needed to discuss with the doctor but Amy is going to be fine." I reassured her

"Oh thank goodness…when can we come see her?" she asked sounded relived

"Wait, until morning when she's well rested." I told her heading back to Amy's room

Just then a cry erupted from the phone line. Katie was crying. "You staying?" she asked obviously trying to help her distraught daughter

"Yeah." I smiled to myself…in like 8 months that would hopefully be me and Amy if Jack, Tim and Lou didn't kill me first.

"Okay…try to sleep." She told me hanging up

I went back to my spot by Amy and closed my tired eyes. I was tired from the stress of proposing and then Amy getting hurt and her being pregnant…it was a lot to take in.

**Amy's POV**

Sunshine streamed through the blinds as I opened my eyes to see the hospital room. I looked over to where Ty should be sitting but saw an empty chair. "He left me!" I whispered to myself with a tear coming down my cheek

I closed my eyes and remembered all the good times we had. Especially when I told him I loved him at the fishing cabin.

"Amy? You awake?" it was Ty's voice

"Ty?" I opened my eyes seeing my fiancé

"What's wrong?" he asked coming to wipe my few fallen tears

"I…never mind." I told him "No what is wrong?" he asked "I thought…that you left me…I shouldn't have, but with our past it's just the first thing that came to my mind this morning…I'm sorry." I looked down

"No…I got up early to bring you two presents and a sister." He smiled and handed me one brown paper bag from Maggie's "Breakfast…Shhhh don't tell." I giggled and saw Lou come in

"Oh Amy! I am so glad you're okay!" she came and hugged me "Ow! Shoulder a little sore."

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" she told me "It's okay…" I looked down at my hands still holding the bag from Maggie's "I'm sorry about Peter's car…"

"Don't worry about that…just focus on getting better." She kissed my head

"Oh! Ty, what's the other present?" I questioned

"I'll give it to you later." He told me

"Okay." I supposed

****A few hours later****

Ty took Lou home and grabbed a few things for me, when he returned I again asked, "Present?" I questioned seeing as though we were alone

"Here you go." He handed me a gift bag

I took out the tissue paper slowly, and I saw a small one piece outfit for the baby. I took it out and saw it was a light shade of brown but had horses on it. It was perfect for a boy or a girl! Tears came down my cheeks as I looked at Ty and said "It's perfect…"

"I had it specially made look closely at the horses on it." He told me I took another look and saw Spartan and Harley on it. "Oh my gosh Ty…it's so perfect!" I smiled

"They said you can leave tomorrow." He told me "Oh and Jack called Lou and said he was coming home…today. Lou told him you were hurt so he booked a flight on the red eye for last night. He should be home around 9:45 tonight." He gave a half smile

"Great…" I mumbled "My first day home and I get to announce my pregnancy and engagement…right after a car accident…"

"Hey…the first thing we are going to do is sneak a trail ride. You aren't supposed to for a week or two but I'm going to distract Lou and Peter and Jack." He smirked

"Thank you. I love you so much Ty…" I looked down at our joined hands "Please…don't leave." I begged

"Never." He kissed my hand

****The Next Morning****

It was 5am when Ty woke me up telling me we were heading home. The nurse got me a wheelchair and wheeled me out to Ty's waiting truck. She gave me crutches and the chair, both of which Ty threw in the bed of the truck. The sun was just starting to rise as we pulled into Heartland. "Oh…I've missed you." I said gazing at the horses in the pasture

Ty chuckled and said "They've missed you too." We parked and I saw the horses all saddled up. "How did you…" I started, but then saw Jake, Mallory's old friend behind them. "He owed me a favor." Ty said helping me out of the truck.

"Amy I am really glad you're okay!" Jake said

"Thanks Jake. You know soon Mallory's coming to visit. If you'd like I owe you a favor." I winked at him and he smiled and tipped his hat

Ty helped me into Spartans saddle and held onto me until I was stable. "Just a walk today." He warned me

"Fine." I mumbled missing the wind blowing in my hair

"Oh…one more thing." He ran into the office and came back with my white hat…the one I was wearing the day of the accident, my favorite hat. My mom gave it to me. "Where…where did you find that?" I asked

"I went by the area where the accident happened and found it in a ditch…I cleaned it up and here you go." He smiled putting it on my head, then hopping into Harley's saddle and taking the lead watching out for the family

We decided to do a slow trot we got away from the house. "Ow." I mumbled hoping Ty didn't hear me

He stopped Harley causing Spartan to stop as well. "What?" I asked innocently

"Come on…" he hopped off Harley and came over to me and grabbed Spartans reins and clicked his tongue and put him in a walk

"Ty…I'm fine." I told him

"No. We're almost there." He told me despite my protests

We arrived at the lake…this was the place we liked to go to be alone. He tied the horses and came to the side of Spartan to help me down. Since we left my chair and crutches at the house. I slid slowly off the saddle I had ahold of the saddle but my hand slipped. I fell, but Ty caught me bridle style. "Thanks." I laughed

"Be careful." He kissed me

"Always." He set me down on the blanket he laid out. "It's beautiful…" I looked out at the sunrise

"It is." He pulled out a bag from his saddle bag and sat down next to me. "It's not sunset but it will do." He smiled "We have a picnic, a trail ride and a proposal." He sat down next to me

"Amy Fleming, I love you so much, 5 years ago I came to this horrible place…and know I have something worth saying here for. Will you marry me? Again?" he chuckled as he held my left hand

"Yes. Again." I kissed him

We ate our little breakfast then headed back. When we got back, Ty helped me into my chair and into the house while Jake unsaddled the horses and went home before anyone saw him. Ty wheeled me in the house and we were greeted by Lobo. "Hi buddy!" I whispered

"Do you want to wake someone or just go sit on the couch?" he asked me

"Ummm…let's just wait for them to wake up…I'm not ready for this." I told him

"I understand. I'm not either…then again I might be dead before we finish the conversation." I mumbled

"I won't let them near you." I told him

**Mallory's POV**

I was so worried about Amy. I practically begged my mom to let me move back to Heartland and she finally caved when Amy had her accident…only Lou and Jack knew I was coming back. Amy was home by now and I was almost to Heartland. "Jake…thanks again for picking me up." I looked over to Jake

"No problem…I'm just happy your back." He grabbed my hand one hand on the wheel

We pulled into Heartland and I grabbed my overnight stuff and said to Jake "See you Saturday." I waved as he pulled out. I quietly not making a sound

"So…are you going to want to find out?" I heard Ty's voice

"Ummm…I don't know, I guess it would make decorating and buying furniture." Amy said. What were they taking about?

"What about names? The baby will eventually need a name." Ty laughed. The bag I was holding fell out of my hand and they turned their heads around to see me.

"Mallory!" Amy gasped

"Amy…are you…" I began

"You can't say anything…not yet…today we are going to…please…Mallory if you are my friend at all…please." She begged me

"Okay…" I walked over and sat in the chair near them. "Are you going to get married?" I asked

Amy held out her left hand and I saw a gorgeous ring. "Before we even knew." She smiled "How are you doing?" I asked

"Okay. I'm not allowed to go anywhere…without Ty." Amy rolled her eyes and Ty playfully nudged her

"I've missed you guys. Nashville…was so not Heartland." She laughed. "My mom finally agreed to let me move back…I'm moving in with Jake." She grinned

"You two…together? Finally!" Amy laughed "It took you long enough! Like 4 years…"

"I know…we were both so stubborn…just like you two!" I said in return

"Amy was the stubborn one not me!" Ty said

"Oh that's not true." Amy said

"You were both stubborn even Ms. Bell thought so." I said

**Amy's POV**

Ty, Mallory and I were all sitting there chatting when Lou came out with a sleepy eyed Katie. "Amy? I didn't know you were home yet! Why didn't you wake anyone up! Mallory I am so happy your back. Do you want to hold Katie?" Lou like spit out 100 mph

"We wanted to catch up with Mallory." I told her lying though my teeth

"Fine. I'm going to go start breakfast." Lou said after Mallory took Katie

"So…after breakfast when there's less plates to throw?" Mallory asked me

"Defiantly." Ty said

"I'm sorry I got us into this mess." I whispered

"Ummm. Amy you know it takes two right?" he playfully nudged me

"Ty…"

****After Breakfast****

We were all sitting in the living room, no cups, no plates nothing that could harm Ty…or me. "Um…granddad…Lou? We need to tell you something." I said

"He finally asked you!?" Lou asked

"Yes, but that's not it." I sighed

"What is it Amy?" Granddad asked

"While I was in the hospital…they ran some tests and…I'm pregnant." I squeezed Ty's hand

Everyone but me and Ty and Mallory and of course Katie jumped up and screamed "WHAT?"

"It just happened." I told them

"This kind of thing doesn't 'just happen'." Lou screamed at me

"Get out of this house…and don't come back." Granddad wouldn't even look at me

"Granda—"I started

"Go." He firmly said

Ty grabbed my crutches and helped me up. "I'm sorry." I told them and they didn't even react

Ty got me in his truck and I broke down. Tears streaming down my face… "Amy…I'll take care of us. I promise." He hugged me

"What if he…he never lets me back in?" I cry

"He will, he will want to know his great grandchild and you'll have to work with the horses, so he'll have to see you anyway."

What if they never accept me again? What if the baby hates me too? What if Ty leaves me?

**A/N: What if they never accept me again? What if the baby hates me too? What if Ty leaves me? What do you guys think? Is her granddad going to think it over and realize it? Please review!**


	3. Not Heartland HeartLESS

**I'm baaack! I am sick right now so I have some time to write…. I don't own Heartland…sadly.**

**Amy's POV**

Ty and I drove to the trailer…the one that was falling apart. "It's not permanent, just for now." He kissed me and helped me out of the car. He carried me inside and set me on the bed. I was crying…who wouldn't be if they just lost everything, but the one person who loves you the most and a baby.

"What if they never love me?" I whispered

"They will, you need to calm down…stress isn't good for your recovery _or _the baby." Ty brushed hair from my face

I heard a car pull in and glanced through the window. I saw it was Mallory and Jake. They knocked "Come in." I called while Ty worked on the heater

"Hey…Amy I just want you to know I'm here for you…also I'll be the best babysitter when you move in with us. Ty wacked his head on the cabinet "Ouch!" he said coming to face the rest of us

"We can't move in with you. You guys are sharing a small apartment…right?" I asked

"Actually…we bought a ranch." Mallory smiled "Well my parents bought it and we are paying it back, but it's theirs until we are adults. Anyway it has an 'apartment' downstairs in the basement, it's furnished. A small kitchen, bedroom, office that could be a nursery and a living area. It could be your temporary home…until you get on your feet." Mallory told us

"Mallory…we…" I started but Jake cut me off

"Amy…Ty we both care about you, we want to do this for you, please let us." He said

"Ty?" I looked at him "Okay…I guess where is it?"

"Not far from Heartland. About 7 minutes." She answered Ty

"Okay…but Mal…your going to have to get my stuff…" I sighed

"Already started." She smirked

"How'd you know we'd say yes?" I asked

"You were going to either way. We'll go pack your room and you guys relax. You are moving in the next couple days." She smiled leaving the trailer

**Lou's POV**

Amy…pregnant? My little sister is having a baby; this was a lot to process. "Lou…did she really say that she was pregnant?" my granddad asked

"Yeah." I sighed. Sitting at the kitchen table while Peter put Katie down

I heard the door open and thought it was Amy. I looked up to see Mallory and Jake, coming in with boxes…a lot of boxes

"What's going on?" I asked

"Packing." She sighed "We are going to pack Amy's room. Save you all the trouble." She went into Amy's room and Jake slowly followed

"Granddad…she's really going." I looked at him

"She's not married. She can't come back; only to work with the horses." He stated getting up and leaving

My sister really was gone…

****2 Weeks Later****

**Ty's POV**

Amy and I have moved in with Mallory and Jake, we are turning the downstairs 'apartment' into ours. Amy was asleep on the small sofa we had, she looked so peaceful. I was quietly making a baby list, _Crib, bassinet, bottles, diapers, pacifiers, stroller, changing table. _There was so much more…I don't have the money for all of this and neither does Amy…we are still so young and we are having a baby. I don't know how were going to…

"Ty?" Amy looked up at me "How long have I been asleep?" she asked carefully sitting up. She was mainly recovered but still a little sore

"An hour, maybe two." I went over and kissed her then sat next to her

"I was going to help you with that." She said noticing the list in my hand

"Don't worry there's plenty more I need help with." I smiled and kissed her

"Baby monitors." She whispered, I added it to the list. "Ty, how can we afford all this?"

"I don't know…but everything is going to be fine, we can do this." I kissed her then helped her up. "Let's go Mallory said dinner was at 5 we should get up there."

We walked up stairs to meet Mallory in the middle. "I was coming to get you." She said looking nervous

"Mal? You okay?" Amy asked

"Yeah, I'm just tired today…I didn't sleep well." She said

"Okay. What's for dinner?" I asked

"Ummm, spaghetti and garlic bread." She said "That sounds good." Amy said

We walked upstairs and sat down to dinner. I tried to push my worries about money behind me, but I couldn't…I would not let Amy know that…she can't be stressed out. When we finished dinner Amy and I went downstairs and to bed.

**Jake's POV**

"Mal, honey what's wrong?" I asked as she paced our bedroom

"I overheard Amy and Ty talking about the baby, and they are worried about their money problems…and did you see Ty's face at dinner it was so obvious he was stressing!" she huffed out

"Mal? What does this have to do with us?" I asked fearing the answer

"I'm going back into show jumping. I will start 'sending' an anonymous check to them every month. Please don't say no…I want to do this." She said her eyes begging me. She crawled up on the bed and onto my lap

"Okay. I get to train you." I smirked and kissed her long and slow "So when you get the mail…once a month you're going to slip a check in there depending on your winnings?" I asked

"Yeah…we have to make sure they don't find out." She said

"Of course. I love how generous you are and how sweet, caring and compassionate you are. I." I kissed her "Love." Another kiss "You." I kissed her long and slow

****After Mallory's first show that Friday****

They were almost ready to announce the winners. I sat nervously in my seat…we needed this money not just for us, but for Amy and Ty. _"And the first place prize of $5,000 goes to…Mallory Wells! Congratulations!" _She rode Copper out to the center and accepted her check and flowers. I rushed over to the gate where she was coming out with Copper

"I won! I won!" she jumped into my arms

"I know! I am so proud of you! Let's go to the bank." I spun her around "Let's take Copper home and go to the bank!"

**Amy's POV**

I pulled the blanket up to the top of the bed and fluffed the pillows. Ty was out looking for a job, a part-time job for the afternoons he didn't work as a vet assistant for Scott. I walked out into the living area and sat down on the loveseat. Mallory was at her showjumping competition, she decided to get back into show jumping. "Amy! Ty! We're home! You have mail!" I heard Mallory call coming down the stairs

"Hey Mal." I greeted her as she walked over to the loveseat

"Here you go." She handed me a white envelope with my name on it and no return address

"What is this?" I asked "I don't know, I just took it out of the mail box." She told me "Open it…"

I carefully ripped open the envelope to see cash…a lot of cash. I counted it out and saw $2000. "Who…" l started

"Amy?" it was Ty "Hi, hon." He looked up from his paper and saw the money in my hands. Mallory left and went upstairs

"Where did you get that?" he asked

"Mallory found it in the mailbox for us…Oh wait here's a note." I picked it up and started to read. "For the baby, and any other things you may need…no name." I sighed

"H-how much?" he stuttered

"$2000…" I sighed

"Who would have done this?" he asked

"I don't know…It wasn't Lou and Peter or Granddad…and Mallory wouldn't have I warned her when we moved in. My dad doesn't know about the baby so…" I pondered

"Someone else knows…we just don't know who…"

****3****rd**** month****

"Come on, Spartan…" I urged my horse to get in his stall after a good brush down

I was at Heartland but luckily no one was home. I gave Spartan a treat then heard a truck pull in the driveway. Not knowing who it was I hurried to the loft stairs and turned the corner. Ty dropped me off but said he wouldn't be back until later. "Hello?" I couldn't tell who it was "Come on out." It was granddad. I quietly came out and kept my eyes averted down to the floor

"Hope you're here to work with the horses not move back." His voice was so cold

"Just visit Spartan then head home." I whispered

"Don't be long." He left the barn, but not before I caught the look in his eye, it was filled with hate.

I texted Ty.

** From: Amy **

_Come get me…please._

** From: Ty**

___Okay, on my way. You okay?_

** From: Amy**

_Talk to you when we get home._

**Ty's POV**

I hurried to get Amy when she texted me. I walked into the barn expecting to find her with Spartan, but couldn't find her. "Amy?" I whispered into the barn

Just then I got a text. _Loft. _**From Amy**

I hurried up to the loft to see my precious Amy in tears. "Amy…honey, let's go home. Okay?" I helped her to her feet and we walked out to the truck. "What happened?" I asked her as we drove off Heartlands property

"Granddad came home…I hid from him and he found me…his eyes were so…cold, and heartless. I hated seeing him that way." She grabbed a tissue from the box in the center counsel and blew her nose

"Baby, I'm sorry…I shouldn't have left you alone." I grabbed her hand. It was icy cold, I looked at her face and she looked really sick. "Amy are you okay?" I asked

"Y-yeah. I just need to sl-sleep." She was shivering

I was about to say something when she passed out cold. "Amy!" I yelled but continued to drive. I raced her to the hospital and inside. "Please help her!" I yelled. Soon enough doctors were all over her, yelling orders and zipping her away from me. "Amy!" I tried to run after her but a nurse held me back

"Everything will be okay…" The nurse told me

**A/N: Not my best, but there you go hope to update soon. Review!**


	4. Sarah Joy

**A/N: I DON'T own Heartland…If I did. Ty and Amy would be engaged by now! Haha. But yes I don't own it… :( **

**Ty's POV**

I saw the doctor come out with his clipboard and I rushed over to him. "How is she?"

"She and the baby are perfectly fine. She had very low blood sugar; she needs to be well rested. She can go home now." He had me sign the papers and I went to get my baby.

"Ty." She smiled "Can we go home?"

"Yes. I love you." I kissed her and helped her get up

**5****th**** month**

**Amy's POV**

I looked in the finished nursery and smiled…in 4 months we will have a screaming little one keeping us up at night. We are having a little girl; we planned to name her Sarah Joy. Sarah Joy Borden. The nursery was a horse themed nursery…it was beautiful. Ty spent hours working on it; it was actually good for a boy or a girl.

Ty was at Heartland checking on the horses while everyone was at Mallory's show. We've still been getting that monthly check and still have no idea who it's from…

Suddenly pain jolted in my stomach. It went away…then came another. I can't be in labor I still have 4 months! I grabbed my phone and dialed Ty. "Hey Amy." He answered

"Ty…something's wrong." I told him. "I think I'm…in labor." I said as the pain let up

"You can't be! I'm on my way." He hung up

It took him what felt like forever to get to the house and get me in the car. While we were in the car he called Jake.

"Jake, when you get this you and Mallory please come to the hospital, Amy's in labor." He said

"Everything's going to be just fine." He kissed my hand

**Jake's POV**

Mallory won the completion yet again and we were on our way home when I checked my phone. "Hey Mal, would you listen to this voicemail?" I asked her

"Yeah." She punched in the password and put the phone to her ear. "Oh no." she whispered

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Go to the hospital…drop me off and take Copper home…Amy's in labor." She told me worry etched in her features

"What she can't be!" I said

"I know…that's why the emergency." She said

**Mallory's POV**

I hurried in the emergency room doors. I walked up to the desk, "Amy Flemming." I said to the lady

"Relation?" the older lady asked me

"Sister." I fumbled out

"Room 348." She said. I hurried to the elevator to the 3rd room and saw Ty pacing out in the waiting area. "Ty! How is she?" I asked rushing over to him

"I don't know…they won't tell me! They won't let me see her." I saw a doctor come out of the room and come to Ty.

"Mr. Borden…I'm sorry to tell you…the baby was stillborn…Amy is fine, but we couldn't save her." He told Ty

"Does…does Amy know?" Ty asked tears spilling from his eyes

"We thought it would be best for you to tell her…you can go see her." The doctor said walking away

"Ty…I'm so sorry." I said and embraced him in a hug "This shouldn't have happened…you were supposed to be happy and be a family…" I was crying to. I saw Jake rushing towards us "What happened?" he asked

"The baby…didn't make it." Ty said then started towards Amy's room "Do you want us to come?" I asked

"Please…" he said wiping his tears so Amy wouldn't know

We walked in the room to see Amy slowly waking up. "Ty? Where am I? What happened?"

"Amy…baby…I need to tell you something…" the tears welled up in his eyes

"Ty…" she cried "Where's our baby?" she asked. He couldn't meet her eyes

"They couldn't…save you both." He struggled out

"Not Sarah…please no…"she buried her head in Ty's neck "Shhhh…I know baby I know." They were both crying. Jake and I slipped from the room and I grabbed my phone and dialed Lou's number

"What are you doing?" Jake asked me

"They need to know." I told him as I hit call

**Lou's POV**

I heard my phone ring from across the room and grabbed it before Katie could wake up. "Hello." I whispered shutting Katie's door

_"Lou…" _It was Mallory. She sounded like she was crying

"Mallory! What's going on?" I asked

_"I thought you should know...we are at the hospital…the baby was stillborn…" _My world came crashing down…I have treated Amy awful…and now she…she lost her baby…the heartache she must be feeling right now

_"Lou? You there?" _she asked

"Yeah…how…how is she?" I asked

_ "They aren't doing well…" _She said _"I have to go…I'll see you tomorrow." _She hung up

I sat slowly down on Peter and I's bed and just stared at the phone in my hands. "Baby? What's wrong?" I looked up to see Peter come in

"That…that was Mallory, Amy and Ty lost the baby." I told him "She thought we should know…I…" I was at a loss for words. "I have to tell grandpa." I got up and headed for the barn

"Lou!" Peter called

"Grandpa!" I called into the barn

"Lou? What is it?" he asked

"Mallory called…Amy's in the hospital…she went into early labor and the baby was stillborn." I told him

He didn't answer. "Grandpa? What are you thinking?" I asked

"She shouldn't have gone and did what she did in the first place." He threw the brush on the floor and stormed out

****1 week later****

**Amy's POV**

I engraved the date into the cross and we were finished. I looked back at the small pink cross. It read:

_Sarah Joy Borden_

_October 21, 2012_

I sighed and laid my head back against the chair and started to cry. I lost my baby girl…I got up and walked to the closed door and slowly opened it. The beautifully painted walls and furniture…that isn't going to be needed anymore. "Amy?" it was Ty

"I miss her…" I whispered as he wrapped his arms around my slim waist

"I know baby…I do too. I remember when we found out, I proposed to you and then the doctor hit us with this news." I could hear the slight smile in his voice

"I know…" I cried

"Amy? Ty?" Mallory called down the stairs "If you feel like it, dinner is ready."

"We'll be up in a minute!" Ty called back

"We better go…" I said pulling away from him and leaving the nursery and shutting the door. I started up the stairs leaving Ty downstairs

**Ty's POV**

After dinner Amy went straight to bed without so much as a goodnight. She's pulled away from everyone since Sarah died. She hardly talks to me anymore…I can't get her to open up, I've tried having Mallory talk to her, but she wouldn't talk to her either. I grabbed an extra pillow and blanket from the closet and made a small bed on the couch.

I was almost asleep when the doorbell ring, I ran up the stairs to get it for Mallory and Jake who were cleaning up dinner. I opened the door and saw someone I didn't expect to see. "Lou?" Mallory came to the top of the stairs

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"I…I know…I need to see my baby sister…please." She had tears flowing down her cheeks

"I'll go get her." I sighed and let her in

Lou followed me down the stairs and sat down on the chair next to the loveseat where my bed was made. I went into the bedroom and walked over to our bed. I sat down next to Amy and carefully woke her up. "Amy?"

"Hmmm." She mumbled opening her eyes

"Someone's here to see you." I said helping her up

"Who?" she asked

I didn't respond, I just let her walk out to see Lou sitting there. "What are you doing here?" she asked

"I'm so sorry…I should've understood…I should've been a sister to you." She said looking at Amy tears rolling down her cheeks

"But you never will. You will NEVER understand!" Amy yelled and ran back into the bedroom slamming and locking the door

"Why is she so angry?" Lou asked me

"If I knew…I'd tell you, she doesn't want to talk to anyone anymore. Not me, Mallory, Jake, Soraya, not even Ashley." I plopped down on the couch and sighed

"I better go…Katie needs to be put to bed and Peters out of town, so…" she hurried out of the house

What am I supposed to do? My fiancé hates the world, she hates me…she lost our daughter. How am I supposed to help her?

****1 week later** (Sorry so jumpy!)**

**Amy's POV**

I was home alone today. I liked it…the quiet. It fit me…I liked sitting in the dark quiet house, it gave me time to think…about Sarah, about mom. Mom should've been there for me when I lost my little girl…I needed her. I need her. I sat down in the brown rocking chair in the nursery and ran my fingers across the frame of the crib. "Oh, Sarah…" the tears fell down my cheeks

I couldn't believe that Lou stopped by…she didn't care about me…none of them did, I got that…nothing is going to change. I leaned back and closed my eyes.

_"Amy. Amy baby girl. Wake up." I heard that voice tell me. I lifted my head and looked into the eyes of my mother_

_ "Momma?" I asked _

_ "Hi, baby. Why the tears?" she asked_

_ "I lost her…I lost her momma." I cried_

_ "No…baby, you didn't lose her. She's right here…" she put her hand on my heart "She's safe, she's getting to know her grandma, up here with me." She said_

_ "Sarah is? You've seen Sarah?" I asked…I never even got to hold her_

_ "Yes, baby she's the most beautiful baby since you." My mom kissed my forehead _

_ "When do I get to see her?" I sobbed in my mom's arms_

_ I heard a crying in the distance, mom turned around to the crib and picked up a pink bundle. "Right here…is your little girl. Just for my little girl." She told me_

_ She laid Sarah in my arms and she looked up at me with Ty's eyes. I kissed my angels forehead and snuggled her tight. Mom held her arms out and took her from me. "Mom! Please! Don't let me see her one last time! Please!" I begged_

_ "Amy I am sorry, but my time with you has expired…I need to leave." She disappeared "I love you." The air whispered to me_

I opened my eyes. Suddenly everything was too dark. Too quiet. I walked out of the nursery and opened the blinds. I turned on some music and let myself be overcome with the joy of having held my daughter.

I heard the door open but I continued to clean…something I hadn't done in 2 weeks. "Amy!" Ty yelled over the music

"Hi Ty!" I said giving him a big kiss

"Amy? Are you okay?" he asked me

"I'm fine…no I'm better than fine, I'm great. We are going to be okay." I told him

"What happened today?" he asked me sitting down with me

"I got to see Sarah today." I smiled

"How?" he asked

"My mom came to visit me…she's taking care of Sarah while we cant." I smiled

"Honey, that's crazy." Ty said

"I know, but it's true!" I kissed him

"Okay, I love you Amy. Do you want to go take a nap?" he asked me

"Sure." We got up and went to our bedroom

****1 Year Later****

"You look beautiful Amy…" Mallory told me wiping tears from her eyes

"So do you." I hugged her

"But you…your gorgeous." She sighed "You better help me pick out my wedding dress." She smiled

She was right, I did make a good choice for my dress. It was a strapless, floor-length dress. It had a simple but elegant red v-shaped ribbon across the top. I loved it. I couldn't wait to walk down to the rest of my life…Ty and I were going to be so happy. We couldn't wait, we were still living with Mallory and Jake, but that was okay…we didn't need our own house to be happy. "It's time." Ashley walked in with my flower girl on her hip.

"Hey, sweet girl. You ready?" I asked Haley. Ashley and Caleb's daughter

"Yeah!" she smiled

I heard the music begin and they left the room leaving me all alone…Soraya flew in yesterday and was going to be one of my brides maid…my Maid of Honor was Mallory, the rest of my family failed to come…

Well…it's about that time.

**A/N: Well! Sorry for the wait, Sandy paid a visit knocking out our internet. Glad Hurricane Sandy left for a while. Prayers go to all those affected by it! Stay safe! Review!**


	5. The Wedding News

**Heartland Lover- Thanks so much for your review, I know it was sad, but twists and turns are my signature! Haha**

**LovePercabeth4eva- I know…I am horrible to the characters. Sorry. Haha**

**SusanLHL- Thank you soooooooooo much for your review, I loved it. It has been a rough road for them, but it will get better. Please continue reading!**

**Flowersprincess16- Thank you for your review!4**

**Gkb- Thanks for the review!**

**I don't know if I will do this every chapter, but I will try! :)**

**I DON'T own Heartland. I wish…**

**Amy's POV**

I put my veil down and checked my hair and dress one last time before stepping out of the bridal room, and into the hallway. I saw the men waiting at the church doors as the brides maids and grooms men entered then the doors closed once more. I stood before them and waited for my music to begin; when it did the ushers opened the doors and my eyes immediately found Ty's.

I started walking to the wedding march; I walked past the small group that had gathered for our wedding. I looked over to the groomsmen and smiled, Caleb and Jake stood patiently waiting, then the bridesmaids, Soraya, Ashley, and Mallory…there was an empty spot at the ends of the rows…Lou and Peters spots…

When I reached the front Ty took my hands in his. We decided to write our own vows, because we had so much we could say…Ty went first.

"Amy, I love you so much, every time I look in your eyes I fall in love all over again. You take my breath away, I know we've been through so much, but here we are…we survived. I love you and can't wait to call you Mrs. Ty Borden." He smiled as he slide the ring on my finger

"Ty…we both came from broken families, but with each other it was like none of that mattered, we were together and love each other. I want to spend the rest of my life showing you how much a love you, and being Mrs. Ty Borden." I slide his ring on his finger

"You may now kiss the bride." The minister said

Ty gently lifted my veil and kissed me, it went on for about 3 seconds before we pulled away and the minister announced "Please welcome Mr. and Mrs. Ty Borden!" Everyone erupted into applause

We walked back down the aisle and left the church and headed to the banquet hall for our reception. Once everyone arrived we got the party started. "I love you." Ty kissed me

"I love you too." I returned his kiss

"Guys! Your married!" Mallory ran up to us and hugged us

"Congratulations!" Ashley hugged us

"Thanks guys." We hugged them back

We heard the DJ call us for our first dance to OUR song You and Me by Lifehouse. **(I don't own this song BUT LOVE IT!)**

Ty led me to the dance floor and started swaying to the music. "I love you Mrs. Borden." Ty smiled

"I love you too…" I smiled

"What's wrong?" he asked me

"I miss her…" I laid my head on his shoulder

"Oh, baby I do too. Every day, every minute." He kissed me head

"Do you think about having another baby?" I asked him

"I've thought about it…I just didn't want to say anything, because I wasn't sure if it was too soon." He looked into my eyes

"I've been thinking about it for a while." I told him as the song finished and the others joined in the dance floor

"You miss your family too don't you?" he knew me so well

"Of course I do…I miss my mom…my granddad, Lou, Peter, Katie and Dad." I sighed

"You should try talking to them again." He said

"I've tried…they don't want to listen." I said pulling back from him "Let's get a drink."

We went over to the drink table and got some punch. I didn't want to talk about my family on what's supposed to be the happiest day of my life. I am having a lot of trouble with the fact that they wouldn't even come to the wedding. Invitations went out 3 months ago…and a reminder 3 weeks ago just to be sure.

"Honey…I didn't mean to upset you." Ty said

"I know…it's just…" I was interrupted by someone clearing their throat

I looked up and saw a very unwelcomed face "Chase…" I gasped

"Get out of here." Ty got in front of me

"Chill, I actually am happily married myself. Haley, this is Amy Flem- I mean Borden." He introduced a woman who seemed to be about 4 months pregnant

"Hi, Chase has told me so much about you." She shook my hand

"When—when are you due?" I felt the familiar ache in my heart

"January 6th." She smiled

"That's great…congratulations." I wiped a stray tear "Excuse me." I hurried away from them

I heard Ty excuse himself and run after me "Amy!" he called

"I can't…I can't do it Ty…" I cried "What can't you do?" he asked

"I can't have another baby…I don't want to risk losing it again…" I sobbed into his arms

"Amy calm down…please honey." He rubbed my back "I'll be right back."

"Amy? Are you ok?" it was the voice of Chase Powers

"I'm fine." I wiped my tears and turned to him "What's wrong? I saw the way your eyes changed when Haley came over."

"I…I lost…my daughter, just last year…she was stillborn. 5 months." I coughed

"Amy, I'm so sorry." He said then leaned in to kiss me. I quickly moved my hand and slapped him hard across the cheek "Don't you EVER try that again. Jerk." I stormed off

I basically ran to Ty. "I love you so much." I told him

"I love you too, you okay?" he asked

"Chase just tried to kiss me…but I slapped him so hard I think I may have knocked a tooth out." He smiled at me. "That's my girl." He kissed my forehead

"Why is today not the way I pictured it? Everything is going wrong…" I leaned into him

"Hey. We're married right?" he squeezed me tight

"You're right…I am so glad I married you." I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him

We gathered all the ladies up for the throwing bouquet . I turned around and closed my eyes and threw it in the air. When I turned around I saw a very shocked Mallory holding it. She looked up at me and I just smiled

"I love you so much…" the party wound down and our small bridal party waved us off as the limo sped to the airport

**Lou's POV  
**I watched my sister and her husband's limo drive away as I stood in the parking lot and watched them drive off to the airport. I had wanted to go in…wanted to see her get married , but couldn't…couldn't face her. We have been horrible to her and I couldn't. I wanted to know how they were but I wasn't going to ruin her day. Everyone was horrible to her…it was awful. Granddad hated them, dad hated them, Peter doesn't care…and I…well I'm here…wanting forgiveness, but just can't do it.

"Lou!" I heard Mallory's voice

"Hey…Mallory." I sighed leaning against my open car door, looking at Katie sleeping

"What are you doing here?" she asked

"I wanted to go in…but I couldn't…" I sighed

"Unbelievable…She wanted you there…she saved a spot for you, you should've come in…" Mallory huffed and walked away

"I'm sorry!" I called after her

"It's not me you need to apologize to." She turned and looked at me one last time before meeting up with her cowboy

I wanted to see Amy…I need to tell her something. I pulled my coat back and rested my hand on my swollen abdomen. "I'm having another baby…" I whispered wished Amy was standing with me

Peter has been out of town for 3 months…he doesn't even know. I heard my phone ring and reached in the car to get it. "Hey Lou." I heard my husband say

"Hey baby." I greeted him getting in the car

"Lou…we need to talk." He sighed

"Peter…what's wrong?" I was suddenly very concerned

"I don't want to be married anymore…"

**A/N: Not as much Ty/Amy in this chapter, but I have a plan for the next chapter. :) Please REVIEW. hehe**


	6. Old Faces

**Hi guys! I know you've been waiting! Well here you go!**

**Amy's POV**

We pulled away just as the sun was setting. "Ty, its sunset." I smiled

"I know." He kissed me

"Where are we going anyway?" I asked him

"You'll see." He smirked

"Come on…you didn't even let me pack for the trip!" I pouted

"I told Mallory exactly what you needed, so don't worry." He kissed me

I leaned my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. I soon was unaware of my surroundings and fell asleep.

**Later on the Honeymoon**

I opened my eyes and found us in front of a cruise ship…not just any cruise a Disney Cruise. **(I am using this because it's the only kind of cruise I have ever been on, but I own nothing! Nothing about Disney or anything) **Ty must have planned this month's ago! We walked in after dropping our luggage off at the front. Ty signed us in and we went and got our passes. We got our room cards and the other items the package came with.

We got our pictures taken still in our wedding attire and headed onto the ship. There was a shot line where all the entrances were being announced. We were next and the woman smiled at us. "Everyone we'd like to welcome newlyweds The Borden's!" we walked in and headed to our room just to change then look around

"Ty…this is fabulous…thank you so much." I said slipping out of my wedding gown leaving me in just a white lace bra and matching panties I went to grab my suitcase but Ty grabbed my wrists and pulled me in for a kiss

"Tyyyyyy." I whinnied against his lips "Can't we go look around?" I pouted

"Fine." He kissed me "But we finish this later." He winked at me throwing clothes at me

"Deal." I smirked

We changed and headed to the top deck for the setting sail ceremony. Confetti in the shapes of Mickeys shot out of the cannons as the boat began to move. It was amazing. "What times dinner?" I asked my _husband _

"We have the 6 o'clock dinner." He said

"Well…its only 4:30. You wanna go take a nap?" I winked at him and started walking in front of him and he gratefully followed

We went back to the room and… (You know)

**Ty's POV**

It was 4:39 in the morning and I couldn't sleep. So I paid for the Wi-Fi and got on my laptop Amy got me last Christmas. I checked my e-mail. I had an urgent e-mail from Mallory.

_From: Mallory_

_Subject: Urgent!  
Ty, _

_ I don't want to ruin your Honeymoon…but Amy needs to talk to Lou when she gets back…Lou is in trouble…Peter called her with some horrible news. Lou is really upset and needs a sister. She is so bad off right know Jake and I have Katie in our care. Please talk to Amy. I know they both are hurting, but Lou is…having a rough time…and not with the fight anymore. Peter left her._

_ -M_

Oh, no. I heard Amy stir. "Ty?" she asked

"Amy…go back to sleep. I couldn't." I said looking over at her

"What's wrong?" she asked sitting up

"Nothing." I sighed

She got up and walked up to me, putting her arms around my neck. I saw her look at the computer screen, I tried to exit up she grabbed my hand. "What?" I gasped

"Amy…I just got it." I told her

"Peter…left her. Her and Katie. Why?" I asked

"Because Peter is an idiot." I told her

"You won't leave me will you?" she looked at me worried

"No Babe…Never" I kissed her

We went back to bed and Amy soon fell asleep, but I laid staring at the ceiling thinking about everything Amy and I had been through. The thought of leaving her, scares me…what could make me leave the love of my life…What made Peter leave? Another woman? A job? Money? What?

****3 days later** (Last day of the Honeymoon)**

**Mallory's POV**

"Okay. I think that's it." I sighed looking at Jake

"Yeah. It's exactly how it was in our basement." We admired the redone nursery in Amy and Ty's surprise house.

"I can't believe they had the house finished in time." I said

"I know."

We built them a house on our property, it was a ways out, visible from the house if you looked through some trees. They put a gravel driveway in yesterday and moved furniture today. The painting of the nursery was started the minute the room was built. Sarah was very important to them, her nursery needed to stay the same.

"I can't wait till they get home!" I clapped

"Honey…we need to give them space until Lou talks to them." Jake warned me

"I will!" I hushed him

**Amy's POV**

I felt so relaxed. It was the final day of the cruise and honeymoon. I just got back from the Spa and was meeting Ty on deck.

I was almost there when I felt overwhelmed in nausea. I ran to the bathroom. I lost all my lunch and breakfast. I'm just a little seasick. I rinsed my mouth out and continued to the deck.

"Hey Ty." I said

"Hey baby. I can't believe it's the last day before returning to reality…" he sighed

"Hey, but at least it's a reality we have together." I told him

"I love you so much Amy." He kissed me

**Peter's POV  
** I was on my way to the Heartland ranch to pick up my things. I usually wouldn't knock on the door but I did today. I saw Lou look at the window and turn away. "Mallory! Please get the door!" I heard Lou yell

"Peter." Mallory opened the door

"I'm here to get my things and talk to Lou." I said

"You stand right there. I'll see if she wants to talk to you." Mallory shut the door and I heard them talking

"He needs to talk to you." Mallory said

_"Fine! Could you hand me my coat and that paperwork please." I heard Lou say_

A short while later Lou came in bundled in a jacket and holding papers. "Here" She came to the door and handed them to me "Sign them and we will have to divorce problems."

"What are they?" He asked

"Custody papers. You left us…not me, if you're willing to leave Katie, you don't deserve to have rights to see her." She said

"Ok." I sighed and signed the papers

She checked them over making sure I did everything I was supposed to do. Then turned around and shut the screen door and took her coat off. She revealed her swollen stomach.

"Lou are you?" I started

"Yes, I'm pregnant. Yes it's your child, no you can't see them. Not Katie or this one." She said closing the door and locking it

I hurried back to my car and hoped in. "She's pregnant." I told Maggie

"Peter…you couldn't have known. At least now you and I can be together." She leaned over and kissed me long and slow

"I know. I love you." I kissed her

**Scotts POV**

I pulled in to the Heartland as Peters van was pulling out. I need to check on some of the horses and give Lou the bill from the last visit. I knocked on the front door and went in. "Lou!" I called

"Scott?" I heard someone crying in the living room "Lou? What's wrong?" I went and sat next to her

"Peter left me…he left us!" She clung on to me and cried

"Shhhh Lou it will be okay." I ran my fingers through her hair

We stayed that way until Lou stopped crying and wiped her tears. "Lou?"

"Yeah."

"Where's Katie?" I asked her

"Since the whole Peter thing…I've been unable to take care of her so Mallory and Jake are taking care of her." she sniffed

"Lou? You want to say good-bye to Katie?" Mallory called

"Yes please." she called

"Mama!" Katie toddled over to mean Lou "Bye-bye momma?"

"Bye-bye baby. Mommy will see you tomorrow." Lou hugged her and kissed her head

Once Mallory and Katie left Lou fell into my arms. I kissed her head and whispered soothing words.

"Scott…" she whispered

"Yes?"

"I've always loved you…"

**Ty's POV**

We were on the plane ride back home and Amy was fast asleep on my shoulder. I grabbed my laptop and started my school work. We had an hour flight then a 4 hour layover, so I had time. Amy stirred and her eyes fluttered open. "Hey, how'd you sleep?" I asked

"Ok…but I miss our bed…" she sighed stretching "Attention Passengers we are beginning our decent please power off all electronic devices." The flight attendant said

I shut my computer down and Amy grabbed my hand and kissed my cheek. "I love you so much." She whispered in my ear

"I know baby…I love you too." I kissed her

"We need to look for a ranch you know…" she said

"I know. We could start having all your clients come there, and go to Lou for the business stuff, and soon enough you'll have a vet on the site." I smirked and kissed her

"How do you think Lou is?" she sighed

"I don't know, how would you take a divorce where your husband left you and your daughter?" I said

"You're not leaving me right?"

"Amy we've been through this…I'm never gonna leave you."

****Back home****

Amy decided before going home to go to Heartland to see Lou. We were getting out of the car when someone came up behind me. We turned to see… "Blair…" I gasped

** A/N: What's gonna happen? Guess you're going to have to wait…Review! Sub!**


	7. Cant do this anymore

**A/N: I'm Alive I promise! Haha. I am trying to get back to writing I'm just having a hard time I apologize!**

**Amy's POV**

I froze when I heard her name on his lips… Blair. I turned around and looked at her. "Blair…what are you doing here?" Ty asked

"Ty…I need your help." Blair said lifting her head. I saw her eye swollen shut and a cut on her right cheek. I gasped and ran up to the porch unable to look at her confused about everything going on.

I heard them talking but I couldn't make out the words…I felt light-headed. I knocked on the door and saw Lou coming to answer it. "Amy?" she asked opening the door

"Hey Lou…" I could feel myself falling into a state of unconsciousness

"Amy!" I heard people yelling. I didn't know who, but someone was worried for me and they were running towards me

****later****

I felt something wet on my forehead. A washcloth, Lou put a wet washcloth over my forehead and was bringing me back to consciousness. I opened my eyes to see Ty and Lou at my side. "Oh Amy thank goodness you're okay!" Ty kissed my forehead

"Where is she?" I said trying to sit up but being held down by Ty

"Relax; Blair is…being taken care of. Just lie down and rest." Ty told me

I didn't want to listen to him, but I did…he was doing what was best for me. He left me and Lou alone in the house. "Lou…What's going on?" I asked her

"Peter is in love with another woman…and I'm in love with Scott." She mumbled

"Scott? You mean like Scott the vet?" I asked

"Yes, that Scott." Lou said "He signed custody over to me."

"Peter just gave Katie up like that?" I asked shocked

"I told him if he was just going to up and leave me why should she have to remember mommy and daddy fighting over her." Lou told me

"So when is the divorce finalized?" I asked

"Friday…Then Scott is taking me out on our first official date since when I first came back home." She told me

"That's good I guess…and he's okay with the kids and everything?" I asked

"He says he wants to spend time with Katie and have her bond with him. He told me he loves me and so he knows he'll love her." Lou said

"So you're okay with everything?" I asked shocked

"No I love Scott, but I mean Peter and I loved each other…he was just too busy for his family I didn't know what to do. I guess we're just too different." She sighed

"I'm sorry Lou." I hugged her

"I'm okay…We'll be okay. How was the honeymoon?" she asked changing the subject

"Amazing…I loved it; we did have some sad moments though… thinking about Sarah and everything." I sighed I could still see my little baby being taken away from me. Still and lifeless…

"Amy…I'm sorry…" Lou told me

"It's okay…we're okay…we will be." I said

**Ty's POV**

After dealing with Blair and then getting Amy home I was tired…we both were.

I unlocked the back door and stepped into the basement only to see everything was gone…everything… "Mallory! Jake!" Amy yelled

"Amy! Ty! You're home!" Mallory hugged us

"Apparently not." Amy said

"Oh, get in the car, Jake is waiting for us…" she said walking out to the car

We reluctantly followed and she guided us down this gravel road on the back of the property. A house came into view. A fairly large house…with a full barn. "Mal…what is this?" Amy asked

"Welcome home." She smiled handing over two sets of keys. "The rest of the spare keys are in the house and some at our place just in case."

"You guys…built this? For us?" I asked getting out of the car after we parked

Mallory nodded.

"It's amazing…" Amy said "What about the…nursery?"

"Just come on…" she lead us into the house and the first room she showed us was Sarah's…it was exactly the same…

"Wow…" I muttered.

**Amy's POV**

**1 week later**

We've been in our house…our house for a week…a week…things between Ty and I were getting tense though…Now that Blair has returned he is dealing with her…or having an affair, I hadn't decided which yet. I need him here with me…not off with little miss Blair. I heard the door open and knew it was Ty and he wasn't alone…

"Amy's not home, she won't care." Ty said

I hurried out the back door shutting it quietly. I peeped in the bedroom window and saw exactly what I'd feared the past week. They were doing much more than talking. I grabbed a patio chair and hurled it against the window getting the twos attention. "Amy!" Ty yelled

"Hi…I didn't disturb you did I? Okay so I and your son or daughter will be on our way." That's one way to tell him you're having another baby…I thought to myself. I ran out to the stable and ripped Spartans stall open and hopped on bareback. I didn't have time to saddle him. I saw Ty running after us but we were too fast for him. I didn't know where Spartan was taking me, but he had all control. I kept my grip tight but closed my eyes and the tears began to fall…I couldn't do this...Ty and I have been through so much and now this? IS this him still dealing with losing Sarah? I don't know but I can't take it…I opened my eyes and found myself at Heartland… "I needed to be home didn't I boy?" I asked dismounting and tying him to a post and going up to the door.

I knocked. Granddad answered. "Granddad." I lost it. He took me in his arms and held me while I cried… "I'm so sorry…so so sorry…"

**I hope to update sooner this time! SOOOOOOOO SORRY!**


End file.
